Wall mounted picture or calendar holders of a frame type are well known as illustrated in Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,054.
Various easel display devices such as Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,539, Jahn U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,558, Capehart U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,814 and Schonberger U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,400 show frame devices. Magnetic means associated therewith are shown for example in Anderson, Capehart and Schonberger.
Capehart in particular shows an easel type development which can be hung vertically on a wall by magnetic means.